The three goals of this proposal are: (1) to improve teaching in geriatric medicine by expanding geriatric content in existing courses and developing new required and elective geriatric courses, (2) to enhance the knowledge, skills, and research ability of the awardee in geriatric medicine, with a focus on geriatric clinical pharmacology, and (3) to foster and develop research and clinical career interests in aging among medical studients. An Introduction to Gerontology and Geriatrics course will be lengthened and geriatric content in a Physical Diagnosis course will be expanded. A new, first-year gerontology course centered on interviewing and psychosocial changes in the elderly will be introduced as will a nursing home experience in a Senior Advanced Medicine Clerkship. New electives to be offered are Pharmacology of Aging, Seminars in Geriatrics, and Research in Geriatric Clinical Pharmacology. In all geriatric courses, geriatricians and geriatric fellows will act as role models. Personal development of the awardee will center on training and development of a research base in geriatric clinical pharmacology. The curriculum objectives of improving knowledge, skills, and attitude about geriatrics and fostering interest in the field will be evaluated by questionnaire (knowledge and attidudes), use of simulated patients (skills and performance), and by the number of students selecting geriatric electives (interest). A contolled study of the effect on attitudes produced by a new first-year gerontology course focused on the healthy elderly will be performed. This can be done because 30 per cent of first-year medical students at the University of Florida receive their education separately at Florida State University. The awardee's personal development will be evaluated by assessing how well stated goals are met and by consultant evaluation of the quality and productivity of the research program developed.